When Daddy's Not Around
by AllieLvsMoony
Summary: Jeff decides to give the boy's a little while to be together and takes over John's shift in TB5...boy what a mistake THAT was! Find out what happens when you leave 5 Tracy boys on an island alone
1. Jeff's Idea

Okay, so this is my first shot at a Thunderbirds fic, and the characters personalities are mainly based from the new Thunderbirds movie, as I've never watched a single episode of the original series!

Please read and review, it would mean a lot to me

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own any of these characters...unfortunately...

When Daddy's Not Around

It was almost a year since Alan had defeated the Hood in the bank on England, and in that time the five Tracy brothers hadn't had much time to be together. Jeff decided that as a one off for now, once John's month in Thunderbird 5 was over, he would go up there instead, leaving Scott in charge, so that the five of them could spend some time together.

"Hang on, why should Scott be in charge?" Gordon asked. "He's boring"

"He's sensible" Jeff corrected his second youngest son.

"Yeah, and someone needs some kind of authority over you and Alan, or Tracy Island is domed" Virgil added with a grin.

"Any trouble from you two" Jeff said, looking at Alan and Gordon, "I'm coming straight back down and the two of you can take over John's shifts for next 6 months."

"What makes you think we would misbehave?" Gordon asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Jeff replied. "I'll see you three at dinner, I'm just going to find Scott, and tell John the news"

"Bye Dad" Virgil said with a wave, before grabbing his youngest brother into a headlock and throwing him into the pool.

"Hey!" Alan shouted, reaching the surface, spitting out a load of pool water. "Why do you always pick on me?"

"Gordon's too heavy for me" Virgil replied with a smile, before wandering off into his room.

Gordon stretched his arm out to try and help Alan out of the pool, only to be pulled in himself. "That's the last time I try and help you!" he spluttered.

"Hey there John" Jeff said through the computer in his office.

"Hey Dad, how's it all going?" John replied, a chocolate bar in one hand.

"Everything's fine down here, a few more soaked sun loungers and a couple of whiny teenagers, the usual" Jeff said with a laugh. "How are you?"

"I could sure do with a pizza" John said, tossing the empty chocolate bar wrapper in the bin. "Any chance one of the little brats could bring me one?"

"You really think if I sent Gordon and Alan up with a pizza you would actually get it?" Jeff asked.

"Point taken. Anyway, did you call for any reason, or just for a chat?"

"Believe it or not, I've got some good news for you. At the end of your shift I'm going to come up there instead of Alan, so you boys can have some time together."

John put his arms in the air as if he had been held hostage. "As long as I'm not in charge that sounds F.A.B Dad"

"Don't worry yourself, Scott's the man in charge"

"I wish him good luck!" John laughed.

"Anyway, I best go, I still haven't told Scott the news. Oh, and John?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Go easy on the chocolate bars"

"F.A.B Dad" John said with a grin. "Talk to you soon!" John flicked off the switch for visual feed, and looked out of one his windows to look at his home planet.

"Who is it?" Scott asked when he heard the knock on his door.

"It's me" his father replied.

"Oh sorry Dad, thought it was Alan or someone" Scott apologised and opened his bedroom door.

"I won't disturb you for long son, I just came to tell you that I'm taking over Alan's shift on Thunderbird 5 once John is done, so that the five of you can spend some time together"

"Oh that sounds great Dad, but...who's in charge?"

"You, unfortunately"

"Me? John and Virgil best help out...those two brats can be hell when they want to be" Scott said with a raised eyebrow.

"Scott, if you can pilot Thunderbird 1 in the most harshest of winds, I'm sure you could manage Gordon and Alan for a month"

"I wouldn't be too sure" Scott grinned. "But it's a great idea, thanks Dad"

"No problem son, I think dinner will be ready in a minute"

"F.A.B Dad, I'll be there in a second" Scott replied.

Dinnertime never lasted long on Tracy Island. Tin-Tin's mother would spend hours upon end cooking up a huge meal for the boys, and it lasted all of ten minutes. Of course, in between mouthfuls, the elder Tracy's would tease the younger ones, but the teasing seemed to have died down slightly after an ordeal the week before where Gordon and Alan had started a food fight. All five brothers were sent to their rooms, without replacement dinners for the ones they had thrown all over each other. Virgil, Scott and John had learnt their lesson to not be as tormenting, and Gordon and Alan had learnt to be a bit more tolerant.


	2. Final Goodbye's

It was the end of John's shift up on Thunderbird 5, and Gordon and Jeff were loading all of Jeff's things into the docking bay of Thunderbird 3 before they took off. As a little surprise, the five boys had each chosen something to give to their Dad while he was up in space, and it was all packed in a small box along with a short note from each of them.

Alan, Scott and Virgil were just drying off from a free for all water fight they

had just had, and John was clearing up his mess on Thunderbird 5.

"Best change these screensavers before Dad gets up..." John said to himself, looking at his computers at the rather rude screensavers he had. He finally settled for one with a load of tropical fish on. Next, his bedroom.

There was only one bedroom in the space station, as there was only ever one person up there at a time, and it was mainly either John or Alan up there. The room was mainly tidy, as John wasn't too keen on mess, but he didn't think his father would appreciate the busty blonde women on the walls as much as he and Alan did, so John pulled them all down and hid them in a shelf at the top of the wardrobe.

"Are we ready to go yet Dad? Jon will be waiting, and if we're late you know who's gonna get the wedgie..." Gordon complained. That was one of John's little jokes that he liked to play, seeing as Gordon hardly ever turned up on time for shift change over.

"Yes, all ready now, let me just find your brothers so I can say goodbye" Jeff said and went into the living room. There he found Virgil, Alan and Scott, watching some kind of nature program. 'Strange...' Jeff thought to himself. 'They hardly ever watch educational programs...' His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden roar of laughter from Alan and Virgil.

"Look!" Alan cried to Scott. "They're humping each other!"

Virgil wasn't making any noise he was laughing so much, and he almost fell off his chair.

"You two can be so childish sometimes..." Scott sighed, changing the channel. "Oh, hey Dad" he said as he noticed Jeff stood at the doorway, one eyebrow raised. "I swear this wasn't my influence"

"I just came to say goodbye..." Jeff said slowly "But I'm having second thoughts leaving you all here alone"

"Oh don't worry Dad, it won't happen again, I'm sorry" Scott apologised.

"Bye Dad" Alan said, giving his father a cuddle before going into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Yeah see you Dad, have fun" Virgil said, also hugging his Dad, and then following Alan.

"Don't worry Dad, I can handle them" Scott said after seeing his father's worried face. "And I'll get in touch every day to let you know what the brats are doing"

"F.A.B Scott, I'll talk to you soon" Jeff said, giving his son a hug before going back to Gordon.

"What took you so long? I'm guaranteed a wedgie now!" Gordon moaned.

"I won't let him Gordo, don't worry" Jeff reassured him with a smile.

John had almost finished sorting Thunderbird 5 out; he was just double checking everywhere to make sure there wasn't any chocolate bar wrappers or pictures of woman lying around the place. "Everything looks okay I think..." he said and looked at his watch. "Gordo's in for it when he gets here" John grinned.

Just over half an hour later, Jeff and Gordon entered Thunderbird 5, Jeff was welcomed with a hug, and Gordon with his monthly wedgie.

"Ow John! Do you know how much they hurt?" Gordon shouted.

"No, but I like watching the way you walk afterwards" John laughed. "You look like a penguin"

"Okay boys, that's enough, you'll be spending the next month with each other so you might as well try to get along" Jeff said.

Once John and Gordon had helped un-pack all of their father's things, Jeff noticed the extra box lying on the floor, and went to open it.

"Ah ah ah...not yet." Gordon warned. "John needs to put something in first. It's just a box with something all of us gave you to remind you of us while you miss us so terribly" he said with a grin.

John picked up the box and took it off into the bedroom, to add his small gift and note, and then brought it back.

"Well, all is unpacked, I guess we best be off" John said.

"Yeah, have fun up here Dad, and thanks" Gordon said, and gave his Dad a hug.

"Bye Dad!" John said, smiling.

"Bye sons" Jeff replied. And with that the two of them had gone, leaving Jeff alone in Thunderbird 5.


	3. Importance of Suncream

A.N- I'd just like to quickly thank everyone who has reviewed my fic, it means so much to me and the fact that they're actually good reviews is awesome! I'll make sure that Brains, Kyrano and Onaha are off the island hopefully in this chapter, if not the next, and it definitely looks like the chocolate bars catch up with John! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I'll stop boring you all now and actually get on with the chapter!

Jeff watched Thunderbird 3 disappear out of sight from the window, and then got on with un-packing his own things. As he threw his spare uniforms and shirts into the wardrobe, he noticed something sticking out of a shelf at the top, and pulled it out. 'Hm...' He thought, as he looked at the half-naked woman on the poster, 'Not bad.' He looked around at the empty walls and decided to put the poster up on the wall opposite his bed. "I'll discipline John later"

Alan and Virgil had finished raiding the kitchen about twenty minutes ago, and had decided to play volleyball in the pool for a while until John and Gordon got home. Scott was lying on a sun lounger with a book and a cold drink, putting his sunglasses on as the sun was in his eyes.

"Scott you did remember to put suncream on, didn't you?" Virgil asked, throwing the ball in the air and hitting it hard, making Alan topple over backwards trying to hit it.

"Yes Virgil, yes I did" Scott replied, loosing the place in his book.

"Good. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time now, do we?" Virgil reminded him with a cheeky grin.

Scott groaned as he thought about an incident he had a few weeks ago. It had been the hottest day of the year, and he was reading a book by the pool like he was now, and he fell asleep. Virgil was in the kitchen, helping Onaha cook the dinner, and Gordon and Alan thought it would be funny to just leave Scott sleeping, so they went off into their rooms. Scott got woken up an hour or so later by footsteps running past him and to the dinner table, and when he sat up he felt like someone had left him in an oven for a week. He was bright red on one side, and still light-tanned on his back, and he had white marks where his sunglasses had been. Gordon and Alan made the most of teasing him, and even Virgil had joined in. "Don't make me hurt you Virg..." he warned teasingly.

Jeff sat down in his chair and sighed happily to himself. Being up in space wasn't too bad. It was quiet, for a start... He looked around and spotted the cardboard box lying on the floor with 'Dad' written on it. "Might as well open it now..." he said to himself, picking it up and tearing the cellotape off it.

Inside were five different objects, each with a little note stuck on from each of his sons. Jeff pulled out the first item, a personal CD player, with a CD inside. The note stuck to it read: 'Hey Dad, thought you might want a bit of music to keep you company, it's one of Gordon's old CD's from when he was little, I'm sure you'll recognise it! Miss me loads, Alan x' Jeff stuck one of the headphones into his ear and pressed play. The music blared out: 'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world' Jeff laughed as he pressed stop, remembering something from a few years back. Gordon was 6 years old, and hadn't responded to any of Jeff's calls, telling him that dinner was ready. He came upstairs to see what was going on, only to find Gordon jumping on his bed with a hairbrush stolen from Tin-Tin's room, singing 'I'm a Barbie girl'. Gordon had been very embarrassed, and asked Jeff to promise not to tell his brothers, something which Jeff used against Gordon to get him to behave himself. That had lasted a week tops, and Alan still reminded him of it from time to time, much to Gordon's annoyance.

Next in the box was a packet of chocolate bars, Jeff didn't need to look at the note to tell who they were from. He looked at the note: 'Hope you're having a nice time up there Dad! The others told me they were putting a box together with some stuff to remind you of all of us and how much we care, and what better way to say I love you with chocolate! Just make sure you save me a couple...you know what it's like down here, if you don't run to the kitchen within twenty seconds, all the good food is gone! See you soon, John x' Jeff smiled and put the chocolate bars in a drawer by the monitors. Chocolate seemed to be one of John's only companions when he was up in Thunderbird 5, and they seemed to be starting to catch up with him. 'At least he'll get some exercise chasing Gordon and Alan around the island for a month' Jeff thought.

A.N- Next chapter, the rest of the gifts! And also Gordon and Alan try to get rid of any other adult authority on the island, excluding their brothers though! Should be up soon, fingers crossed! Please review!


	4. A Plan Made Easier

Just like to thank al my reviewers once again, and also in advance, updates might now be as regular now school holiday is over, but I'll do my best! So anyway, on with the story!

A.N- I said at the beginning of this fanfic that the characters were al movie based, as I haven't seen a single episode of the original series or know anything about their characters, but after reading other people's fanfics I've picked up a few things, such as Gordon's pranks and Virgil's love of art, so I'm trying my best to put these things in too, so just bear with me!

"This is going to be great. A whole month to play tricks on the others" Gordon said excitedly, sat cross legged on Alan's bed.

"Yeah! Wait...we have three problems..." Alan realised.

"What do you mean?" Gordon asked.

"Brains, Kyrano and Onaha..." Alan explained, deep in thought.

"Oh yeah...now what? We can't play jokes while they're snooping around..." Gordon sighed. 

"We'll just have to try and get rid of them" Alan decided.

"Oh? And how are we going to set about doing that?" Gordon asked, intrigued.

"It might take a while to get rid of them...but it's definitely possible" Alan said firmly.

Jeff was still sat in John's chair, going through the contents of the box he had been given. He pulled out a small silver tin, which had no label. "What on earth is this?" he asked himself as he twisted the lid. "Argh!" as Jeff pulled the lid off; two toy snakes flew out of the tin and took Jeff by surprise. "Well I wonder who this is from..." Jeff said sarcastically, trying to catch his breath back. Looking at the note, he saw his guess was right. 'Hey there Dad! Hope you liked your little gift, at least it's something to remember me by! Still can't believe you fall for tricks like that anymore though! See you soon! Gordo x' Jeff sighed as he pushed the two snakes back into the tin and screwed the lid back on as tightly as possible. Jeff always fell for little pranks like that, that Gordon set him up on.

There were only two things left in the box now, a gift from Scott and a gift from Virgil. Neither of them were tin cans, thankfully for Jeff. If he had been older than he was he was sure he would have had a heart attack. Both Scott and Virgil's gifts were in sealed envelopes, Jeff opened the one from Virgil first.

Inside was a painting Virgil had done, of him and his brother's chasing each other around the pool at sunset, with Scott sat on a sunlounger doing something that could only be described as pulling his hair out. The note read: Hey there Dad! I know my present may not be as exciting as the others were, but I just thought you might want something to cheer you up when you're feeling bored. Whenever it gets lonely up there, just think, things could be worse, you could be Scott! We'll keep in touch to let you know what the squirts are up to, love from Virgil x'

Jeff smiled as he set Virgil's picture down next to one of the computer screens. As he set it down he looked at the computer, with the fish aquarium screensaver. "What on earth?" Jeff thought, "This is going straight away..." he opened up the properties for the screensaver, and scrolled through all of the other pictures he could have instead. "Boring...boring...dull...weird...aha." Jeff said finally as he reached a picture of a woman, not wearing much. He selected it, and leaned back in his chair. "Much better"

"What are you two planning?" John asked, sticking his head round Alan's bedroom door, having noticed he hadn't seen either Alan or Gordon for a while.

"What makes you think we're planning?" Alan asked, mocking hurtfulness, throwing a pillow at John's head, missing.

"Practice your aim kiddo, and I know for a fact you're planning something" John replied, throwing the pillow back, hitting Alan square in the face.

"We were trying to work out how to start Alan's science coursework actually, before we were rudely interrupted" Gordon said, emphasising the word 'rudely'.

"Just because I spend half the year up in Thunderbird 5, doesn't mean I know your tricks like the back of my hand squirts" John replied casually, "Just watch it, or you'll have to face Scott"

"Alright John" Alan replied, just wanting John to leave so he could carry on working out plans with Gordon.

"I'll see you at dinner then, oh, and make the most of it too, Kyrano and Onaha are going for a short vacation tonight, me and Virg arranged it cause they haven't had a holiday since god knows when...but that's no reason to think you can get away with anything, there's still Brains here" John said. And with that he left.

"Did I hear him right Al?" Gordon asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You sure are Gordo!" Alan almost shouted. "This makes things twice as easy! All we have to do now is try to get rid of Brains!"

"That's not gonna be easy though Al, if Kyrano and Onaha are going off, Scott's not going to let Brains go easily" Gordon said with a slight dullness to his tone, realising the truth.

"We'll find a way Gordo, we weren't born Tracy's for nothing!" Alan exclaimed.

So there you have it! I know, I know, you still don't know what Scott gave to Jeff, but you'll find out soon enough!

Please review, and feel free to add any suggestions, they all help!!!!

See you all soon!


	5. Feeding Time

Sorry this is a little late, I've been snowed under with coursework as per usual, but everyone needs a break from it all once in a while so I've used mine to write this. Thanks once again to all who reviewed; it's you who keep me writing! On with the story!

Scott's present to Jeff was similar to Virgil's, only Scott had put a few photos in his envelope instead. 5 of them were of each of the Tracy boy's as babies at the hospital, a couple of hours old. Then there were ones of their first days of school, college and university. Lastly was a picture taken of all five of them together by the pool, which was taken just after Alan had defeated the Hood. Jeff smiled tearfully and put the photo's down on the desk, taking Scott's letter out of the envelope.

'Hey there Dad, hope it's not too dull up there for you. By the time you read this it probably won't be long until we all get in touch with you anyway. Just like to thank you for putting me in charge, I think that's meant both seriously and sarcastically, no doubt Al and Gordo will take advantage, but I can handle them! I best go soon, I'm writing this while Gordon and you are loading everything up...Make sure Gordo doesn't booby trap any of your bags, oh, and if you ever get the munchies, 3rd drawer down in the cabinet in the bathroom, that's where John keeps his secret stash of chocolate! Don't tell him I told you though, Mr. Peroxide can get quite vicious on a sugar-low! Talk to you soon, love always, Scott x'

"Third drawer...I'll remember that" Jeff said, laughing to himself quietly. He put all of the letters into one envelope, and tucked it into a drawer under the desk. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 5pm. "I've been here two hours already..." Jeff said to himself in amazement.

Five-o clock also meant feeding time on Tracy Island, a very noisy time of the day, similar to the feeding time at the zoo. Gordon and Alan sat next to each other on one side of the table, and Scott and John on the other side. Virgil sat in between John and Alan, being the middle child gave him the opportunity to either help Alan and Gordon with their pranks or join Scott and John to act more grown up. Missing his dad slightly, Virgil couldn't decide what side to sit on and settled for a seat in the middle.

Gordon, with a mouthful of sausage, uttered something that could just be made out as a thank you to Onaha for the dinner. Onaha smiled and returned the gratitude, while Scott wiped the spat out sausage bits away from his own dinner.

"Gordo, don't speak with your mouthful" he said simply.

"Sorry" Gordon said, ending up spitting more sausage out. Scott kicked him under the table, taking him by surprise and causing him to choke. After recovering, Gordon shot Scott a glare. "What was that for? I said sorry!"

"Well next time, say it, don't spray it!" Scott said angrily.

Gordon just shrugged and carried on with his dinner.

Alan went to the kitchen with Virgil to help with the dishes, and also bring out dessert. Virgil brought out a plate of biscuits and set them down in the middle of the table. "Alan what's taking you so long?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your hair on" Alan replied, running in with a plate of chocolate brownies.

"Yum!" John exclaimed, grabbing the biggest one off the plate with a grin.

"Hey! That's mine!" Alan complained.

John looked at him. "Excuse me squirt, but I don't see your name on it" 

"Turn it over then" Alan replied with a smirk.

Out of curiosity, John did as Alan told him. On the back were the initials A.T, engraved into the back of the brownie, most probably with Alan's finger. "Do you really think that's gonna stop me?" John grinned and took a big bite out of it.

"Hey! I'm telling Dad!" Alan said, grabbing himself another brownie.

"You still sound like a 6 year old Alan...anything anyone did it was always 'I'm telling Dad!'" John said with a smirk, and polished off 'Alan's' brownie.

"No arguing you two..." Scott warned.

"He started it" Alan muttered.

"Whatever squirt" John laughed.

"You okay Virg? You haven't eaten much" Scott asked, concerned.

Virgil looked up and smiled. "No, I'm okay, just not all that hungry" he replied.

Scott smiled and nodded. Out of all his brother's he was closest to Virgil, they used to spend all their time together before International Rescue started, and all their time spent together meant they could usually tell how the other one was feeling. Scott knew Virgil was missing his Dad, but he knew how to cheer him up. Alan and Gordon might be planning pranks left right and center behind his back, but Scott was going to come up with his own prank to play on the two of them. Being in charge wasn't too bad after all.

"Come on then, let's go talk to Dad" Scott announced after all the plates had been cleaned and put away. The five of them entered their father's office.

"Tracy Island to Thunderbird 5" Jeff heard from his bedroom. Rushing over to the computers, he switched on audio feed, and saw his five sons smiling at him. "Hi there boys"

That's all for now I'm afraid! As always, please review!!!! I can't really think of anything else to say really but...oh well!! See you soon!


	6. What happened to Kyrano and Onaha?

"Hey Dad!" Scott grinned, pulling his younger brothers closer.

"How's it going up there Dad?" John asked, with his trademark chocolate bar in his right hand.

"Not bad...how about down there? Has anyone given Scott a heart attack yet?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"Not yet dad...don't jinx it" Scot laughed.

"Oh that reminds me...can I have a quick word with Onaha and Kyrano? I didn't get much time to say goodbye properly before I left," Jeff asked.

Alan looked at Gordon, who turned round and looked at Virgil, who was scratching the top of his arm nervously. Virgil looked at John for some kind of hope, who turned to Scott. Scott, having no one left to turn to, sighed to himself.

"Scott? Where are they?" Jeff asked again.

"Oh err...I'm not all that sure, I think Onaha's with Tin-Tin cleaning up, and you know Kyrano, he's probably in the freezer eating ice cream while no ones looking!" Scott lied and forced a laugh. He glared subtly at his siblings, who caught on quickly and also began laughing.

Jeff was a little confused about his son's behaivour, but he let it brush past him for now. He was just thankful for the fact that they were all getting along okay. "Okay then...well I'm sure I'll talk to them soon...oh and John?"

"Yeah dad?" John answered, just polishing off the rest of his chocolate.

"Tropical fish?" Jeff asked, one eyebrow raised. "If you were going to hide the screensaver from me, at least come up with something better"

John coughed. "Well err...it was Alan who put it on there in the first place!"

"Me? I don't think so!" Alan argued.

Jeff sighed happily. There was the family he knew, arguing over nothing. That was more like it. "I best go now boys, this place isn't going to look after itself"

"Okay then Dad, we'll get in touch again soon" Scott replied.

"He's turning more and more into Dad every day..." Gordon whispered into Alan's ear, making him laugh.

"I heard that!" Scott shouted, clipping Gordon over the back of the head.

"Hey! See Dad? I told you shouldn't have put Scott in charge, he's gonna beat us all up!" Gordon said cheekily.

"Gordon I might be tempted to take your side if it wasn't for the fact you almost gave me a hear attack with your little gift" Jeff interrupted. "Okay I really need to go now...talk to you boys later"

"Bye Dad" John and Virgil said in unison, being the only ones actually paying any attention. Scott had Gordon in a headlock and was giving him a noogie, while Alan sat there laughing at Gordon.

"Come on Johnny, let's leave them to it" Virgil laughed, getting up off his chair. "Let's go out to the pool or something"

"Sure" John replied and followed Virgil outside, sitting himself on a sun lounger by the poolside. The sun had set a couple of hours ago, and the stars were starting to come out. John looked up at them; almost wishing he was up in Thunderbird 5. He knew Gordon and Alan were the worst practical jokers in the family, but when given a motive, Virgil and Scott could give them a pretty good run for their money.

"So" Virgil said finally, snapping John out of his trance. "Plan one to get Kyrano and Onaha off the island has succeeded, you know who's next"

"Brains? I'd leave that to Alan and Gordon. They've probably already come up with a plan, you know what those two are like" John smiled.

"Nah, they might be good practical jokers but their useless liars. Come on, we'll go grab Scott and find Brains" Virgil said excitedly, jumping up and down as if hyperactive from sugar.

"Alright, alright! Keep your hair on I'm coming" John shouted after his younger brother who had practically bounced back into the house.

Virgil ran into the living room, only to find Alan and Gordon sat on top of Scott, who had been tied up with Alan's belt and Gordon's shoelaces.

"Virg...little help here?" Scott coughed, unable to get his two youngest siblings off him.

Virgil looked down at he sight before him and laughed. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you mean what's in it for you? You're meant to be on my side!" Scott shouted.

"Well, if you don't need my help..." Virgil muttered with a grin and started to walk away.

At that moment John walked in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Scott. "Dare I ask what happened?" he asked with a smirk.

"Get them off me or I'll hide the chocolate" Scott threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" John replied, folding his arms.

"Want a bet?" Scott asked.

"Fine..." John sighed and started pulling his siblings off Scott. "Come on you two! Get off or I'll tell Dad it was you two who finished off his Sugar Puffs"

"John, you're so mean..." Alan muttered. "Come on Gordo..." he said and walked off, Gordon following him.

"So much for being able to handle the brats" Virgil laughed, as he knelt down and began untying Scott.

**A.N Okay sorry about the he delay with this chapter, I do have an explanation! It's my last year of High School now and I was given three different pieces of coursework to do, and I've just gotten on top of it all, so hopefully I'll be able to write as quickly as I was at the start, anyway, please review, it's what keeps me writing! **


	7. Down at the Beach

Wow, 20 reviews! I'm shocked! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, as I always say, it means a lot, without your reviews all I get is comments from my brother telling me about all my spelling mistakes! Anyway, in a lot of the reviews some people have said about them going on a rescue, an idea which has been stuck in my head for about a week now, but I'm afraid my Thunderbirds knowledge doesn't permit me to able to pull that one off, I've only ever watched the movie. However, from reading other fanfics I'm picking up on the gist of it all, so I might try and do a rescue in a future fanfic, so watch this space! Anyway, on with the next chapter...

"So where exactly are we going Alan?" Gordon asked, following his younger brother who had now started to run.

"Down to the beach, where Tin-Tin and Fermat are. If anyone can convince Brains to take a break Fermat can" Alan replied, slightly out of breath.

"Right...okay then" Gordon said, deep in thought. Alan may be smart when it comes to tricking people, but Gordon was the king of practical jokes, and these next couple of weeks were his chance to shine.

Alan came to a stop suddenly, and he turned round to Gordon. "Is my hair okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh...you wanna look good for Tin-Tin right? It looks fine squirt" Gordon replied with a smirk on his last word.

Alan frowned. "You're only 13 months older than me...you haven't got the authority to call me squirt" he said and carried on walking.

Gordon sighed to himself and followed, getting a bit fed up of being the follower. He noticed Alan's pace quicken as Tin-Tin and Fermat were in sight, and then something popped into his head.

"Hey Alan! Gordon!" Tin-Tin waved, nudging Fermat.

"Heheh...hey there" Alan replied, and broke into a run.

Gordon sped up to keep the distance, and just as Alan reached the edge of the beach he stuck his foot out in front of Alan's right, sending him flying face first into the sand. Alan quickly got himself back up again, spitting the sand out of his mouth and brushing the sand off his jeans with his hands. He turned round and glared at the culprit, who returned the gesture with a smirk. "Sorry, it was a twitch" he said before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Fermat was trying to conceal his pleasure while Tin-Tin giggled into her hands. "Nice hair Alan" she said and then squealed as a handful of sand came flying towards her.

"Now now Alan...let's not get stressed out" Gordon teased after he had composed himself.

"Shut it Gordo" Alan growled and turned to Fermat. "Anyway, as I was ABOUT to say before I was RUDELY interrupted...we need your help"

Fermat stepped back with his arms in the air as if someone had just pointed a gun at him. "N-no way Alan...I'm not getting involved in any p-plans"

"Aw come on Fermat, all we need you to do is convince your Dad to take a break from here" Gordon joined in, only to be pushed away by Alan. "Oh fine...I know when I'm not wanted. Come on Tin-Tin, let's frolic on the beach" Gordon grinned and dragged Tin-Tin off.

"Sometimes I wish Scott were here..." Alan muttered to himself as he watched Tin-Tin being forced to skip along the beach by Gordon. "Anyway, please Fermat? I'll make it worth your while"

"Tell you what, I'll c-convince my Dad as long as I c-can go with him" Fermat said with a worried look.

"Why?" Alan asked, confused.

"Because the l-last time you and your b-brothers were left here by yourselves, you all got into t-trouble and so did I. Plus, it would be nice to have a trip to the mainland..." Fermat thought out loud.

"Aw thanks Fermat, you're a star!" Alan cheered, high-fiving him.

"Anytime Alan" Fermat said painfully, looking at his bright red hand. Alan was pretty strong when he was excited.

"Woohoo!" Gordon cheered from a little while away. He'd caught onto what Fermat had decided from the high-five.

Later that evening, just before dinner, John was with Alan in Alan's room helping him out with his science coursework he had been given to finish over the holiday. Scott had already tried to help, but got frustrated and had thrown the pen he was holding out of the window, which had nearly hit Virgil who was catching a tan by the pool. John was just explaining the collision theory of particles when Fermat came in.

"Oh err Alan? Can I err...t-talk to you a s-second?" he asked nervously when he saw John look up at him.

"Sure. John I'll be back in a minute" Alan said, standing up.

"Okay kiddo" John replied and looked through Alan's science book, squinting as he tried to read his bad handwriting.

"So? What happened?" Alan asked, both nervous and excited.

"Me and my D-dad are going to B-birmingham tomorrow morning for a short h-holiday" Fermat said smiling, knowing that Alan would be pleased.

"Fermat dude you're the greatest!" Alan said, trying to keep his voice down.

"I know. Y-you can thank me l-later" Fermat grinned. "I'll see you at dinner"

"Bye!" Alan waved, and then punched the air. "This half term is going to be the best ever," he said aloud to himself.

Oops! Sorry I was kind of planning on having a bit more happen than that in this chapter...but I kind of blabbed on with the beach scene. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	8. Abusing Your Privilege

A.N I'm sorry! hangs head I know, I know, it's been about a week...but my computer got a virus and decided it didn't want to work, and it also decided to eat all my pictures grumble stupid computer... So anyway, hearse the next part at long last!

Alan practically skipped back into his bedroom, greeted by a funny look from John.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh err... it's nothing you'd be interesting really..." Alan replied and sat back down, to look at the notes John had written in his book.

John snapped the book shut. "Enlighten me"

"Oh sure, like I'd just tell you" Alan retorted and tried to grab the book away from John.

"Tell me or I'll tell Dad what you and Tin-Tin got up to last night"

"What!? We didn't do anything!"

"Your room is right next to mine, don't think I didn't hear you"

Alan blushed slightly and sighed. "Fermat and Brains are going to Birmingham"

"And you planned it I presume?" John asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Gordon did too!" Alan said defensively.

"Scott's gonna flip, you know that?"

"He'll get over it" Alan said carelessly.

John was just about to protest when Gordon bounced into the room, with a chef hat on. "Dinner's done!" he said enthusiastically.

"Please don't say you made it...out of all the ways I could die I really don't want it to be food poisoning" Alan grinned cheekily.

"Actually, Virge made it, I just helped out, and next time you insult me you're gonna get a serious noogie" Gordon frowned. "Anyway, hurry up!"

"We're on our way Gordo" John said. "Hadn't you best go tell Tin-Tin?"

"One step ahead of you bro"

"What about Fermat and Brains?" John smirked.

"They're pack- err...packing up the...cutlery because Fermat set out the wrong ones!" Gordon said quickly.

"Oh really? How interesting..." John said, still smirking.

"Anyway, I best...go, bye!" Gordon said and hurried out of the room.

John and Alan made their way to the dinner table and sat themselves down. Virgil was still in the kitchen plating all the food, wearing an apron with a man's torso on, along with the exact same chef hat Gordon had been wearing. Gordon was making up jobs for himself to do to keep away from John. Scott was putting the apple pie in the oven for after dinner and Tin-Tin sat herself down next to Alan.

Scott came in a couple of minutes later looking flustered. "Where is Fermat and Brains?" he asked.

"Well according to Gordon they're packing away the wrong set of cutlery they set out" John explained, looking over at Gordon. Scott gave John a funny look and then looked over at Gordon, who quickly started getting drinks ready.

"Gordon! Get here!" Scott shouted.

"Ask Alan! He was in on it too!" Gordon squeaked from inside the fridge.

Scott looked down at Alan. "Well what a surprise...what's all this about squirt?"

"Well I thought Brains could do with a break...and Fermat wanted to check out a science exhibit they had on at the National Exhibition Centre in Birmingham, so me and Gordo suggested they went there" Alan explained innocently, giving Scott his baby face.

Scott sighed and breathed deeply, trying to keep calm. "Virge spent the whole afternoon cooking this meal for us, so we're going to forget this happened while we eat, and then I want you to explain your actions to Dad" Scott said firmly.

"What!? You can't do that!" Alan argued.

"Or. You and Gordon can give Thunderbird 1 a good cleaning, it's loosing its sparkle."

"Thunderbird 2 could do with a good scrub coming to think of it" Virgil grinned as he walked in with the plates of food.

"And you can both clean Thunderbird 2 afterwards then" Scott finished as Gordon sank down into his chair. "That's abusing your privilege" he muttered.

"It's called being in charge Gordy, and the choice is yours" Scott smirked, sitting himself in between Tin-Tin and Virgil.

"We'll clean the Thunderbirds..." Alan sighed.

"A wise choice" Scott said, and they all tucked in.

Okay, so I hoped you liked it! Now, the next part of the story is in your hands! Well, sort of anyway! Who should pull the first prank, Gordon and Alan, or Scott, Virgil and John? The choice is yours! Just say who you think should pull the first prank along with your review for the chapter, see you soon!


	9. Alan and Gordon Vs Scott

A.N- So I leave practically the whole of the next chapter up to you all, and how do you repay me? By leaving it as a tie, putting me back into square 1. Last time I leave anything up to you again.... Nah I'm just kidding! So anyway, after racking my brains for two nights, while trying to do Romeo and Juliet coursework at the same time, this is what I came up with...

"Just who does he think he is? Ordering us around like that!" Alan complained as he dunked his sponge back into the bucket of soapy water.

"Dad. That's who." Gordon replied as he did the same.

As punishment for making an excuse for Fermat and Brains to take a holiday and go to the mainland for a week or so, Scott had ordered the two youngest Tracy's to clean both Thunderbird 1 and 2, and if they refused he would tell their dad about what they had done. Alan and Gordon were, understandably, not too pleased, as Scott had said nothing when John and Virgil talked Onaha and Kyrano into taking a holiday, and they decided revenge was in order.

"Gordon you okay? You seem quiet," Alan asked, looking away from what he was doing for a second.

"Yeah I'm fine Al, I'm just thinking that's all" Gordon replied thoughtfully.

"Well don't hurt yourself" Alan grinned and took at step back to admire his and Gordon's work. "You could eat your dinner off her," he said proudly, looking at the shiny green Thunderbird stood before him. "We're free to go now"

Gordon nodded and yawned. "What time is it?"

Alan looked down at his watch and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Midnight..." he replied.

"Damnit. I bet they're all asleep..." Gordon thought out loud, crossing his arms.

"What did you have planned?" Alan asked with a grin.

"It doesn't matter, come on, let's just get to bed, there's always tomorrow" Gordon said and starting walking. Alan followed obediently. When they got to the house, Scott was sat at the kitchen table with a tub of ice cream sat in front of him, and a big spoon is his right hand.

"Mint choc chip?" Gordon asked with a smirk.

Scott turned round, surprised to see his two brothers stood there. "Eh? No...chocolate brownie..." Scott said and frowned. "What are you two still doing up?"

"Duh! You ordered us both to clean yours and Virgi's Thunderbirds!" Alan shouted.

"Oh yeah...well go to bed before I tell Dad" Scott said and pushed the empty bacardi bottle that Gordon had noticed further away from him.

"You tell Dad and we'll just tell him how much you've drunk" Gordon replied with a smug grin.

"It _is_ legal for me to drink you know" Scott replied, pointing his finger at the two of them. "Now get to bed"

"You best get to bed soon too, or we really will tell Dad" Alan replied. "Come on Gordo"

Gordon shot a warning look at Scott, he replied the gesture with a drunken look, and then followed Alan upstairs. When he reached the top he grabbed Alan by the arm and pulled him into his room.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alan asked, confused, rubbing his arm where Gordon had grabbed him.

"Quit winging. We can still get Scott back," Gordon said, excitedly.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Alan asked, intrigued.

Gordon explained his plan to Alan, talking so fast Alan could just about make out what Gordon was saying.

When Gordon had finished, Alan grinned from ear to ear. "That sounds like a great plan! But where are we gonna get that kind of stuff from?"

"I got it just after dinner while you were getting the buckets and the sponges, I was thinking all throughout dinner and I just needed to plan out how to go about it while we were cleaning up the 'Birds" Gordon explained, opening his wardrobe and taking out two buckets. Downstairs noises could be heard of Scott throwing up.

"Gee he must have drunk a lot...he's got the best alcohol tolerance than all of us" Gordon said, passing one of the buckets to Alan. "Hurry up before he comes upstairs."

The two youngest Tracy brothers made their way to Scott's bedroom. Gordon set the one bucket on top of Scott's door, while Alan emptied the contents of the other bucket on Scott's bed.

"Won't he notice if he turns the light on?" Alan asked after he had finished.

"Nah he's completely out of it, he wouldn't notice if the room was full of light and that was bright orange" Gordon explained, pointing to what was on Scott's bed.

"Yeah I guess.... come on hurry up I think I can hear him coming upstairs," Alan said urgently and the two of them raced out of Scott's room and into Gordon's.

Scott slowly made his way up stairs, each step feeling like a mile's walk. He finally reached the top and swung his bedroom door open, longing for his soft bed. The bucket on top of his door came crashing down onto his head, covering him with water. Scott cried out in both surprise and pain, removing the bucket from his head and setting it down on the floor. "Ugh...those brats" he muttered. Put simply, he felt like hell and just wanted to get to sleep, not caring whether he was wet or not. Having just enough energy to kick his trainers off and climb into bed, Scott fell asleep in seconds, not even noticing the flour on his bed.

The next morning, John and Virgil were in the kitchen flipping pancakes, whilst Alan and Gordon were coving the finished ones in syrup, when Scott walked in. His hair was matted with white flour, and sticking up all over the place, and he was still wearing his clothes from the day before, which were also covered. Alan and Gordon tried to stifle their laughter while John and Virgil just stood there, with a look of shock and amusement on their faces.

Scott sent death glares to both Alan and Gordon. "If I didn't feel as if my head was about to split in two, I would come over there and pin you down by your throats until you apologised." He said bluntly. Taking a deep breath in, he spoke again. "Now I'm going to take a shower, while you two clean my room up, and if there's a speck of flour or a drop of water in there the next time I come in then you can face the consequences."

Alan and Gordon grinned at each other when Scott turned and left, while John and Virgil laughed quietly and got back to making the pancakes.

"Definitely worth it" Alan said to Gordon later on while they were stripping Scott's bed sheets off.

A.N- So there you have it! A little longer than my chapters usually are, as requested. Please review, and if you have any ideas for pranks please tell me, and I'll do my best to fit them in. So long for now!


	10. Virgil and John Vs Alan and Gordon

**A.N- Hey again! Glad you're all enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it! I did actually have an idea for this chapter already, but once I read **bograt**'s idea I felt like I had to use that one instead. Thanks for the idea!**

Gordon: I'm not liking the sound of this... 

**Oh yeah, that reminds me. smacks Alan and Gordon over the head**

**Gordon and Alan: Ow! What was that for?**

**That was from **Winchester-Dream**. Not me. And Scott?**

**Scott: Yes?**

**Stop drinking. You're meant to be setting an example.**

**Scott hangs his head Sorry.**

**Good. Now, on with the chapter!**

Alan and Gordon were still trying to clean up Scott's room, so Scott was lying down in Virgil's bed with a glass of water in his hand, having just taken some pain killers for his head. John came in to see how he was.

"You're lucky the squirts didn't grass you up you know," he said, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed.

"They wouldn't. They know that if Dad found anything out he would come straight down, so they'll just use it as a threat" Virgil added, popping his head round the door. "They better finish your room up soon. I don't wanna sleep downstairs."

Scott just grunted and pulled the covers up higher.

"Come on John. Let's leave him cowering in bed for the rest of the day..." Virgil said finally, getting up.

John shot Virgil a confused look. Scott had a pretty bad hangover; there was nothing wrong with him staying in bed all day. But then he saw the sparkle in Virgil's eyes. His devilish streak. Virgil wanted Scott to get Alan and Gordon back, and the best way to get Scott out of bed was to insult his strength, something that really bugged him. So John decided to play along with Virgil's game.

"Sure Virg. Scott call us if you need any more pain killers" John replied with a smile.

"I'm not cowering..." Scott said from under his duvet.

"Sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear you" Virgil grinned.

"I said." Scott began as he flung the duvet off himself. "I'm not cowering."

"Well get them back! Properly! You can't just leave them cleaning your room up, that gives them time to come up with even more tricks!" Virgil said excitedly, starting to jump up and down on the spot.

"I can't think of anything..." Scott groaned and rolled over in his bed. "My head hurts"

"I've got an idea," John voiced quietly.

Virgil's eyes widened. "You have?"

"Spill the beans" Scott said, turning over to face John.

"Okay, Well what I was thinking is..."

Back in Scott's room, Alan and Gordon had just mopped up the last bit of water from the floor, and were now sat in Alan's room devouring cookies and watching TV.

"This is boring...change the channel Al" Gordon complained, polishing off another cookie.

Alan flicked through the channels, and then stopped suddenly. "Look! It's the nature program!" he cried, spitting out cookie crumbs al over the floor and all over Gordon, who didn't notice.

"What are they _doing_ to each other?" Gordon asked, wide-eyed and mouth open.

"Apparently that's how they mate..." Alan explained.

Gordon coughed, shrugged, and carried on eating. "Oh well. Beats the other programmes on at this time anyway..."

"So...what do you think?" John asked after explaining his idea.

"Sounds good to me!" Virgil grinned, and looked over at Scott.

Scott faked a look of extreme pain and grabbed John's hand. "It's a great Idea John but...I just don't think I'm going to make it...say goodbye to Dad for me..." he said in a dying voice.

"Whatever" John grinned, punching him in the arm.

Scott smirked. "Well maybe I'm not dying, but I'll let you and Virgil do this. It was your idea, and well...I think Virgil's pretty happy about it...Virg you need to stop drinking caffeine..._seriously_."

Ever since Jeff had given the brother's coca cola as children, he swore to never give them caffeine ever again, so while he was away, Virgil was making the most of it. At the moment he was about ready to jump all throughout the house, and had sat himself down to resist the temptation.

"So when are we gonna do this?" Virgil asked John.

"Tonight."

Alan and Gordon had gotten suspicious when John and Virgil disappeared so quickly after dinner and took their time when they went to go to bed. Checking the tops of the doors and looking around corners they slowly made their way to their rooms. Both of them checked the wardrobes and their beds with the light on, and finally went to bed a good hour later when they were both satisfied.

It must have been about three in the morning when Gordon woke up. He wasn't sure what had actually woken him up, but he was certain about one thing. "Man I need to pee..." he said to himself, dragging himself out of his bed. Plodding down to the bathroom in his bare feet, wearing nothing but his boxers, Gordon closed the bathroom door behind him. He went to go along with his business when something splashed him. "Argh!" he cried out in surprise. Not knowing what it was because it was so dark, Gordon decided to keep quiet about it and went back to bed.

The next morning Scott was back up on his feet again and was helping John make breakfast. Virgil had been locked in the freezer until he promised he wouldn't drink any caffeine for a whole day, and Alan was still in bed.

He came down a few minutes later, with a wet patch on the bottom of his T-shirt and over his crotch. "Okay" he said angrily. "Who put cling film over the toilet seat?"

Scott laughed out loud; John tried to contain himself. Gordon said 'Ooh' as he realised that it was the same thing that had gotten him wet in the night, and as everything went silent they could all hear Virgil laughing maniacally from the freezer.

"There isn't caffeine in the freezer is there?" Scott asked John, who shrugged.

Alan shot a death glare at John and kicked the freezer door as he stormed upstairs.

**A.N- So there you have it, installment number 10. Hope you're all still enjoying it! Next, Alan and Gordon get extra help from Tin-Tin to get revenge on Virgil and John, anyone have any ideas? Please leave them in your review! Oh, and also, if you want a chat just email me, or add me to your MSN if you have it. ****) See you all soon folks!**


	11. Bright Pink?

**A.N- Woohoo I'm over the 30 mark for reviews! Thanks guys! big cheesy grin I'm honored! Anyway, back on track...there were two ideas put forward for this chapter, and I couldn't decided between the two of them so I decided to use both! Heheheh...Anyway I'll shut up now and get on with it.**

**Another disclaimer: I don't own the nature program! **

Next morning, Scott sent Virgil over to the mainland to get some more food, without Onaha preparing big meals for the brothers they had just been snacking every hour or so on whatever they could find, and the only thing they had left was ice cream. Virgil had been strictly told not to buy anything with caffeine in, but so far all that was in his shopping trolley was Coca-Cola and coffee.

Scott and John were in Jeff's office having a long conversation about nothing with their Dad, as they hadn't spoken to him for a few days.

Alan was spending the day with Tin-Tin on the beach having spent the night before sulking about the prank Virgil and John had played, and Gordon had already pre-occupied himself.

He had been surprised at John and Virgil's response to the prank he and Alan had played on Scott. Gordon saw himself as the practical joker of the family, and feeling that his reputation was on the line, he decided to work solo for his next outburst.

Tin-Tin sighed as she threw herself down on the sand next to Alan. "Alan what's up? You've been too quiet for your standards...it's starting to worry me"

Alan forced a smile at Tin-Tin joke, but it soon faded. "It's just last night, that's all..." 

"Too many cookies?"

"No..."

"Alan I did tell you about that nature program..."

"No it's not the stupid nature program! It's Virgil and John..." Alan sighed.

"Virg would kill you if he knew you called his favourite program stupid you know" Tin-Tin joked, and sighed as it did nothing to cheer Alan up. "Come on, let's think of a way to get them back for you..."

"I can't think. I've been thinking all morning. Gordon's the one who thinks these things up..."

"Look, I've got an idea, okay?" Tin-Tin said and smiled as Alan's head popped up.

"You have?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep! Now, listen up..."

Gordon sat himself happily on John's bed, paintbrush in his right hand. He set the tin down on the floor and eased the lid off. As he looked inside at the contents of the tin, he grinned from ear to ear.

"So? What do you think?" Tin-Tin asked Alan.

"It's perfect!" Alan said, jumping up and hugging her so tightly she could barley breathe. They both made their way back inside the house. "But we've still got to come up with a way to get John back"

"I think that's already sorted" Tin-Tin said from behind Alan. In her hand was a note that had been stuck on Alan's bedroom door. "Alan, I've got the whole thing sorted to get John back, so I'm guessing you would want to get Virgil back yourself. Tin-Tin's probably with you so think up of something with her. Two pea-sized brains are better than one" Tin-Tin read aloud. "Pea brain? Oooh I'm gonna get him when I see him..."

"I'll help you out, but can we _please _hurry up? Scott and John won't stay in one place forever!" Alan whined, dragging Tin-Tin by the arm to her bedroom.

"Okay...okay...I know it's here somewhere..." Tin-Tin said aloud to herself as she flung things out from a drawer.

"Ooh...take your time..." Alan said, intrigued by Tin-Tin's underwear drawer.

"Alan!" she squealed, throwing a hairbrush at him.

"Ow! I wasn't doing anything!" Alan protested, leaning forward so his backside pushed against the drawer, closing it.

"I found it" Tin-Tin said suddenly, pulling out a small bottle, grinning.

"Yey! Come on! To the bathroom!" Alan shouted and ran out of the room.

Gordon took a step back and sat on the edge of the bed to admire his work. "Perfect" he said to himself, beaming. "One more finishing touch needs to be added..." he said and opened the lid of a different tin. Dunking the paintbrush in, he began.

"Why do girls have so much stuff like this?" Alan questioned as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching Tin-Tin make the transfer of the two containers. "I mean, I've never seen you use that, or half of the other stuff in that drawer...I don't get girls"

"If you want to ask questions I can do this to you too you know" Tin-Tin answered, screwing the caps on the two containers shut. "All done"

"Great! Just in time too, I can hear Virgil downstairs" Alan said, following Tin-Tin to her room so she could put the bottle back, and then following her downstairs to greet Virgil.

"Hey squirt!" Virgil said enthusiastically, throwing a pack of cookies at him.

"Thanks Virg. You err...haven't been on the caffeine again have you?" Alan replied with an eyebrow raised.

"You would think so...it appears the supermarket atmosphere has the same effect on him..." Scott answered, putting both of his hands on Virgil's shoulders and pushing him down on the sofa. "Sit"

"Hey where's Gordon?" John asked, looking around.

"Right here" Gordon replied, walking into the room, catching the packet of cookies thrown at him by Virgil. "You didn't miss me did you?" he grinned.

The five of them spent the evening putting away the bags of shopping Virgil had brought home. Shopping without supervision had been added to Scott's list of things Virgil was banned from, as he had bought enough food to feed them for the next few months.

"So what exactly did you do?" Alan asked Gordon once the two of them were alone.

"You'll find out pretty soon. Did you and Tin-Tin come up with anything?" Gordon replied.

"You bet! You'll have to wait till the morning though..." Alan grinned.

"Me and Virg are just gonna do the washing up before we all turn in for the night, have any of you got any glasses or plates in your rooms?" Scott asked everyone.

"I think I've got a glass..." John thought out loud and went upstairs.

Gordon elbowed Alan in the side. "Wait for it..." 

"GORDON!" John's voice thundered and echoed around the house. All eyes turned to Gordon as he beamed.

Moments later John stormed into the room, face like thunder. "BRIGHT PINK?" he shouted. "My whole room, bright pink!?"

"Well the dark blue looked a bit dull...so I thought I might jazz it up a bit" Gordon said cheekily.

"I'm gonna kill you." John said and lunged for Gordon, who quickly jumped up and ran.

The next morning, Gordon say across the sofa supporting a sore back after John had tackled him to the floor in a rage. Alan was sat on the floor in front of the TV munching on a piece of toast, and Scott was having a lie in.

Virgil had just woken up; he reached under his bed and pulled out the 2-litre bottle of Coca-Cola he had bought the morning before. Taking a few big gulps of it, he quickly screwed the lid back on and slid the bottle back in its place. He stretched his arms and dragged himself out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he grabbed his tub of hair gel. Just like most women hate leaving the house with no make-up on, Virgil hated leaving the bathroom without his hair done. Squirting a big dollop of the gel into his hands, he started to work the gel through his hair. When he had finished, he looked at himself in the mirror to check if there was any stray bits of hair sticking out in the wrong place. Shocked wouldn't begin to describe the look on his face as he saw his reflection. "GORDON!" He yelled running downstairs and into the living room.

Gordon looked at him wide-eyed. "Hey, that was _not_ me! Blame Alan, pinkie" 

Scott made his way into the room, having just been woken up. "What's going on –WOAH!" Scott shouted when he saw Virgil. "Erm Virg? Now John's hair is bright, but that suits him. But Virg? Bright pink? It's not really your colour..."

Virgil shot him a dirty look and jumped onto Alan.

"Argh!" Alan cried as he was crushed.

"You better sort this out!" Virgil shouted at him, giving him a wedgie, followed by the biggest noogie in history.

**A.N- Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going on holiday this Saturday for a week, so I was planning on writing a longer chapter Friday night, so if you want to suggest anything, please do! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Laxatives!

**A.N- I'm back! I know I said I would put up a longer part for you the day before I left but it was a pretty hectic day and I didn't get a chance to, so I'll try and do a longer one now! **

The next week went by quickly and quietly, and by the Friday morning Virgil's hair was looking back to its normal colour. John's bedroom walls were blue once again, and everyone had done a pretty good job of hiding anything caffeine related from Virgil.

Scott was in Jeff's office talking to one of his old college friends on the phone, while Alan, Gordon, John and Virgil were in the living room having a games console tournament. Both Alan and Gordon had lost their matches, leaving John and Virgil to battle it out for the title of the champion.

"I thought they were supposed to be the quiet, calm ones?" Alan whispered to Gordon, as they both watched their elder brothers in amazement. Virgil was jumping up and down on his chair kicking John and he rapidly pressed the buttons, and John was ranting and raving about how Virgil was cheating while he kicked him back.

"I'm starting to get on Al let's go get some grub" Gordon said finally, dragging himself off the chair.

"I think there's still some chocolate in the fridge" Alan thought out loud, getting up.

"WHAT!?" John shouted, jumping up off the chair. The controller flew out of his hand and hit Virgil in the side of the head.

"I won!" he cried, jumping up, ignoring the fact that the left side of his face was starting to turn red.

"Chocolate!" John cried, running into the kitchen and knocking both Alan and Gordon over in the process.

Alan brushed himself off as he stood up and looked over at Virgil, who was cheerleading for himself. "Virg I think there's a bottle of coke in the kitchen" he said, and dived onto the sofa just in time, saving himself from being knocked over a second time.

"Well" Gordon said finally. "That was interesting"

Scott walked in moments later looking both confused and shocked. "Should I be worried about the fact that those two are rampaging the kitchen and you two are acting normal?"

"The time we all need to panic is when John turns down chocolate and Virgil turns down fizzy pop" Gordon answered.

Scott sighed. "Maybe I better re think my decision then" he groaned.

"What decision?" Alan asked suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"Well..." Scott started, "The girl I was talking to on the phone, Kirsty, I'm gonna take her out to dinner tonight"

"What? And leave all of us here?" Gordon asked, feeling the anger bubble inside him. Scott was supposedly the responsible one, the one who always followed the rules, and here he was explaining his plans to sneak out to the mainland to meet some girl without his dad's permission!

"Well...yeah." Scott saw the looks his two youngest brothers were giving him and swallowed. "Oh come on guys, just as a one off?"

"No way Scott! If any of us wanted to do something like this you'd give us an hours lecture!" Alan shouted.

"Alan this is important to me! Cut me some slack will you?"

"You can go Scott..." Gordon sighed. "But Captain Caffeine is in charge"

"Agreed. Thanks Gordo" Scott said and ran off into the kitchen to explain everything to John and Virgil.

"What?" Alan thundered once Scott had gone. "That's it?"

"Calm down will you! Sure, we'll let old Scottie go out, but not before we play a little prank on him" Gordon explained gleefully.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that. What's in mind?" Alan asked.

"One word little bro. One word."

"Which is?"

"Laxatives" Gordon grinned.

Alan's face lightened up and they both stood there in grinning silence for a few moments.

"For Christ's sake Virg! That's it, I'm drinking this for you!" Scott's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Quick! Knock something over, make a loud noise, anything!" Gordon hissed.

Alan looked around the room quickly, in search of anything that could be knocked over. His eyes set on the television, and he quickly ran to the other side of the room and pushed the set off its table. It landed on the floor with a crash and Alan yelled out in pain to add to the noise.

Scott came running in to see what had happened, leaving John and Virgil to discuss what they had just been told.

"That's so unfair! Why should _he _be allowed to go to the mainland?" John moaned. "Virg what are you doing?"

"Quick! Put this in the coca cola, before he gets back!" Virgil said, throwing the bottle of laxatives over to John.

"Evil Virg, pure evil" John said, shaking his head, but still emptied some of the contents into Virgil's bottle of caffeine induced drink. "Someone's coming, quick!" he panicked, throwing the bottle back into the cupboard and following Virgil outside.

Gordon skidded to a halt at the kitchen worktop and spared no time. Throwing the cupboard doors open he quickly reached for the plastic bottle and unscrewed the lid. Doing the same with the cola-cola, Gordon then tipped in almost half of the bottle. Sniggering, he screwed both lids back on and placed the laxatives bottle back into its cupboard.

"Hey, it's only Gordon in there, come on" Virgil said, dragging John into the kitchen.

Scott walked in seconds later supporting Alan, who was faking a limp after the television set 'fell' on his foot. "Right" he said, setting Alan down on a chair. He picked up the bottle of coca-cola and drunk it all in one. "Ugh...Virgil this stuff is flat, how can you drink it?"

There was a moment of silence between the five brothers and then Scott went red in the face and darted for the bathroom. John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan all burst into laughter, and then looked at each other in confusion.

"Why are _you_ two laughing?" Alan asked John and Virgil.

"Well we put laxatives in the coke...but why are _you_ two laughing?" John asked.

Alan looked at Gordon who swallowed his laughter. "So did we"

John pulled out the half empty bottle out of the cupboard. "He's gonna be in there for a while"

"Tracy laxatives...as gentle as a rabbit, makes you crap like a horse!" Virgil shouted before falling into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Shh" Gordon whispered, with the phone to his ear. "Hi erm is that Kirsty? Yeah well err...I'm Gordon, Scott's brother? I think he may have to cancel your date tonight..."

"He's having a few 'toilet troubles' Alan added. Gordon burst out laughing and hung up.

**A.N- There we have it! Chapter number 12! Hope you all enjoyed it, although I feel a bit mean for doing that to Scott...ah well he'll get over it! Please reveiw! **

**Warning: Please, do not try this at home. It's a very dangerous thing to do and can cause people serious harm.**


End file.
